


Pose For A Painting

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Meetings, Humor, M/M, art class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is taking college art and Derek is one of the naked models they have to draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pose For A Painting

When Stiles walks into his art class on Monday morning, he didn't expect a half naked Adonis to be standing in the middle of the room with only a towel covering his modesty. Mr Harris, the college art teacher, stood behind the naked man, instructing the students to hurry up and take their seats. The teacher explains that they're going to be drawing the man (Mr Finstock called his Derek) naked as a form of life drawing.

And that's when Derek dropped the towel, posing for the class to draw and Stiles had to avert his eyes to stop himself from gawking at the model. Like most of the people in the class were. Instead, he focused on making the flesh tone colours, his eyes occasionally flickering up to look over the body of the model. Model, that's what he was, not a naked man. Just another model that they had to draw.

Stiles picked up a pencil and began to gently sketch the model infront of him, wondering how Scott had actually managed to force him to take this class. According to Scott it would look good on a resume because it'll show your creative side. Stiles had fallen for that stupid story. The only reason Scott had actually took this class is because Allison was taking it. And Scott, not wanting to look like a stalker (which he totally was), had convinced Stiles to come with him.

Stiles' eyes lifted from his paper, wanting to know exactly where Derek's stubble (which shouldn't have been as attractive as it was) was when Derek shifted his face slightly and met Stiles' gaze. And then Derek wasn't just another model, he was an actual naked man posing for him - the class - to draw. Stiles felt his face flush, turning his attention directly back to his drawing.

Stiles continued to sketch, trying to get as much detail as possible while looking at Derek as little as possible. Stiles was pretty sure he was imagining Derek staring at him but every time he looked up Derek's eyes flicker away. He ignored it, though, marking it down as his over active imagination.

As soon as class ended, Stiles rushed from the room, deciding he didn't want to spend any more time in the presence of the naked man. He didn't bother waiting from Scott, odds are he'd just be following Allison around and working up the courage to talk to her, anyway. 

And that was the last Stiles saw of Derek. Well, it seemed that way. Until he wandered into the convenience store (more out of the fact that Scott and Allison were making out in Scott and Stiles' shared dorm than any real need for anything) and he spun around too quickly, making himself collide with the person behind him.

"Sorry." Stiles apologizes, flailing and staring at the vaguely familiar man infront of him. The man's lips curve upwards in an almost sinister smile as he stares back at Stiles.

"You were in that painting class, right?" The man, Derek he realises, questions as Stiles stares at him, trying to push down the images of him naked.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I didn't recongise you with, you know, clothes on." Stiles laughs awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his head and focusing intently on the cheese aisle as to avoid to make eye contact with Derek. He seriously didn't want to embarrass himself further infront of Derek even though he was mostly sure he would.

But oddly enough, Derek really didn't seem to mind Stiles excessive chatter and instead of interrupting him, Derek offered companionable silence as Stiles chattered on about everything from favourite music to things he'd learned in history class. And, sometimes, Derek made small comments which filled Stiles with a warm feeling because it meant he was actually listening.


End file.
